Teorías
by Euni-chan
Summary: Despues de la guerra de Invierno, En La Sociedad de Almas ha vuelto la paz y con ello los problemas de la Teniente Ise. Su Capitan quiere saber mediante de una Teoría por que la Teniente esta soltera. ¿Lo logrará?


**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo . Ésta historia es invención mía ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"**Teorías"**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La calma había regresado a la Sociedad de las almas después de muchas tragedias, habían pasado dos meses desde "La Guerra de Invierno" y todo ya se había puesto en orden, Aizen estaba muerto y Tousen e Ichimaru pagaban prisión… En fin, la Sociedad de las Almas estaba como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lo normal.

En la oficina del cuartel general del 8vo escuadrón del Gotei 13 se vivía una situación "muy familiar", demasiado para el gusto de la Teniente Ise.

-¡Kyoraku-Taichou estas no son horas de estar tomando Sake!- decía casi a gritos la teniente

-Tranquila Nanao-chan, esto no me hace ningún daño, no temas…

-No me importa si usted se revienta el hígado Taichou, lo único que quiero es que por lo mantenga su escritorio limpio, es decir, que quite y disminuya el numero de botellas vacías sobre el- dijo la chica más calmada- "mucho ayuda el que no estorba"- remato la joven

-Lo dices de la boca para fuera- replico Shunsui- en el fondo te preocupas por mí, Mi Nanao-chan…

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirle que no soy su Nanao-chan?

-Ya vale con eso, Mejor dime donde están los informes que tengo que firmar.

-Están sobre el estante "A"- ella misma había puesto letras a los estantes para identificarlos y no tener que volverse locos buscando, la verdad el orden de esa oficina lo mantenía la teniente Ise.

-Siempre tan ordenada Nanao-chan, gracias- el pelicastaño se acerco al estante que le indico la teniente y tomando unos papeles se sentó en su escritorio.

-"_Nunca cambiara_"- dijo para sí misma Nanao- "_es demencial ver como se toma de seguido cinco botellas de Sake como si fueran agua… No es que a mí me importe ni nada de eso pero sería muy malo para el escuadrón que el Capitán enfermase_…."

-Nanaoo-chaaaaaaaaaan

-¿Qué pasa Capitán?- pregunto la chica sobresaltada}Te preguntaba donde dejaste las carpetas para los informes que ya he firmado pero tu estas en otro planeta. ¿En quién pensabas, algún chico?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia… Las carpetas están en el tercer cajón de la derecha en su escritorio.

-Mmmmmmm… Nanao-chan ¿sabes? Nunca te he conocido un novio, creo que no lo ves muy frecuentemente.

Por segunda vez Capitán eso no es de su incumbencia, mi vida privada es privada, no es asunto suyo que yo tenga o no novio…

-Ya, yo se que se no tienes novio Nanao-chan y también es el motivo por el que no lo tienes…

-¿Ah sí?- la teniente estaba un poco irritada, su Capitán siempre se las ingeniaba para intentar sacarla de sus casillas, y a veces- por no decir siempre- lo lograba.

-¿Quieres oírlo? Tengo una teoría magnifica, creo que te agradara, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Vale, la oiré pero solo porque quiero zanjar este tema de una santa vez y terminar el trabajo pendiente.

-Tú no tienes novio porque estas esperando que alguien te lo proponga.

-Vaya, que original Taichou

-No, no, no, ahora viene la mejor parte de mi teoría, la persona a la que estas esperando es… yo.

Ahora si la teniente Ise no tenia escapatoria, lo que había dicho su Capitán era cierto hasta cierto punto porque jamás ella jamás pensó que él se tomaría nada en serio y menos a las mujeres. Aparte en la categoría "Mujeres para Kyoraku Shunsui" no estaba su nombre en ninguna parte. Y además ya había visto muchas personas sufrir por amor (como Hinamori que aún estaba muy mal por la muerte del traidor Aizen) y ella no quería probar el sabor amargo de la derrota si su Taichou la rechazaba… Y ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara después de semejante ridículo?

-Shunsui llamando a Nanao-chan, Nanao-chan, ¿me recibes?

-¿Ah?... Si, si Capitán. ¿Sabe una cosa? Las teorías no son lo suyo mejor siga como Capitán de escuadrón que allí si le va mejor.

-"_Tú dirás lo que quieras pero en el fondo sabes que lo que dije es la verdad_"-pensó Kyoraku- Nanao-chan ya acabe, me voy a vaguear un rato…

-Vale- contestó la chica fingiendo indiferencia

El hombre salió por la puerta, la verdad Kyoraku-Taichou no estaba mal de hecho era guapo y tenía un cuerpo que a más de una haría suspirar.

El Capitán llego directamente a las habitaciones del Capitán del 13avo Escuadrón y saludó con desgano en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Hey Ukitake! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Kyoraku… ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto raro, no sé…

-Nanao-chan- fue lo único que dijo y Ukitake lo entendió todo al instante

-Hay Shunsui esto te está pasando por tu propia culpa, dile a esa mujer lo que sientes.

-¿Y si me dice que no?- interrumpió el hombre de cabellos castaños.

-Ella no te dirá que no. Se positivo como siempre. Además yo se que ella te quiere lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de sufrir, de no ser suficiente para ti, en fin, no sé, lo único que tengo claro es que no debes rendirte sin empezar a luchar, después de todo "Tocar la puerta no es entrar"

-Es verdad, es mas ahorita mismo me lanzare al agua y como sea conquistare a esa fiera- convino Shunsui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Genial, ya todo está listo y aun me falta mucho rato para salir del trabajo…- decía la teniente Ise en el cuartel de su escuadrón- ¡Que fastidio!

-De pronto estas muy aburrida Nanao-chan.

-¡Taichou!, un día de estos me matará de un infarto… ¿Para quién son esas rosas?- preguntó la chica al ver que su "querido" Taichou llevaba un bello ramo de rosas color rosado en sus manos.

-Son para ti Nanao-chan, tómalas…

-¡Oh gracias!- dijo la teniente entusiasmada

-Aunque si quieres el color puede cambiar de rosado a rojo…- susurró en los oídos de la chica.

-No entiendo…

-¿Quieres ser la novia de este estúpido Capitán?- dijo Shunsui con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-¡¿Qué?- grito la chica alterada para luego bajar la voz y decir- No bromee con eso, Kyoraku-Taichou …

-Mírame a los ojos y veras que no te miento.

-No sé qué decir… Tengo miedo Taichou.

-¿Miedo?- repitió el pelicastaño y luego recordó las palabras de Ukitake: _"Ella no te dirá que no. Se positivo como siempre. Además yo se que ella te quiere lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de sufrir, de no ser suficiente para ti…_"- Entiendo, Nanao-chan

-¿Entiende Taichou?

-Si, sé que tienes miedo de que te haga daño, de que no te tome en serio, de no ser suficiente para mí…

-Capitán…

-No, déjame terminar. Yo te juro que si te estoy pidiendo esto es porque te quiero y no puedo seguir callando… Yo jamás te haría daño mi Nanao-chan- dijo Kyoraku acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente a la chica.

-Capitán… Yo… también lo q-quiero- la joven se acercó a su Taichou el cual tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y besó sus labios con delicadeza pues estaban disfrutando las mieles que no se habían permitido probar jamás.

-¿Sabe algo Taichou? Las teorías se le dan muy bien después de todo- susurró la teniente Ise al oído de su Capitán

Shunsui lo único que hizo fue soltar una cálida y contagiosa risa mientras estrechaba a su teniente contra sí.

**Fin**


End file.
